Soul's Hard Confession
by mystery188
Summary: Soul thinks he is in love with Maka but he doesn't know how to tell her and while he is thinking about all this Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti come over to hang out with him and Maka.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to tell everyone I DO NOT own any of the characters or settings used in this story! Otherwise I hope you enjoy a rookie's story.**

How can I tell her? Soul thought. She's my meister and I am in love with her.

I know it is probably crazy but I just can not help it. Plus, Maka was my first friend here so it mite explain my love for her but I do not think that is the reason, he continued thinking.

"Hey Soul…Soul can you help me here?"

There she was right in front of him calling **his **name.

"Soul, are you going to help me clean up the apartment or not?"

"Ugh, do I have too Maka", Soul said, "It is not what cool guys do you.."

"**MAKA – CHOP!**"

"OW, dammit, what the hell Maka!", Soul yelled.

"You are just standing there like an idiot and I need you to help me clean the place before everybody arrives." she said.

"God, pass me the broom", Soul says, "but, this is so not cool."

While they were cleaning up, they heard noises on the roof. They ignored it thinking it was someone fighting so, they continued cleaning. That was when they heard.

"**HAHA, THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR IS HERE!"**

"I guess Blackstar and Tsubaki are here." Maka said.

"Soul could you get the door?"

"Got it." he said.

"Hey Tsubaki, Sup Blackstar."

"Where is the food?" Blackstar said, "I am hungry!"

"It is right there on the table Blackstar." Maka said as she walked up to them.

"Yes FOOD!" he said.

"Sorry about him I did not let him eat all day." Tsubaki said.

As the four of them sit down they hear a car stop and someone yelling "How could someone live here it is not symmetrical!"

"Great, Kid is here." Soul said.

"I will get the door," Maka said.

**I know it is kind of long and probably not good I just couldn't think of anything to add. Any suggestions or ideas tell me and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on this, I am going to use an idea someone gave me so I hope you like it! Once again I would like to say I DO NOT own any of these characters or anything else.**

As Maka walked toward the door, she heard Liz and Patti get out of the car and them yelling at Kid. Maka opened the door just in time because Kid, Liz, and Patti were walking up the stairs. They came in and sat down with the rest of the gang. That was when Blackstar suggested 7 minutes in heaven.

"Hey you guys, lets play the game 7 minutes in heaven", Blackstar said.

"Hey I am up for it", Soul says.

Maybe I will get to do this with Maka he thought. Then I will be able to confess my love to her without anyone knowing. This is great!

"Okay, the guys put your name in this hat", Blackstar said.

"Maka you choose first."

"What I didn't say I was going to play this!" she said.

"To bad, chose a…

**MAKA – CHOP**

"Hey Maka, Soul starts, "It is a game just chose a name."

"Fine", she said with great irritation.

Please pick me, please pick me Soul thinks.

If she chooses anyone else I will just die I tell you.

She has to chose me I have to tell her how I feel Soul continued.

"I got Kid." Maka says.

"HAHA, now you guys have to go in the closet." Blackstar yelled.

"Your 7 minutes start now."

Oh Dammit, Soul thinks, now I can not tell her I am in love with her.

Wait! She just went in there with Kid; I am going to kill him.

"5 minutes left you guys", Blackstar yells.

I wonder if they are really making out in there, Soul wonders, Oh my god! Please tell me it is almost over!

"Time's up", Blackstar yells, "Come on out!"

Thank god, Soul thinked, finally.

Note to self Soul thinks, ask Maka later what happened in there.

**Well not much to say here; Give me more ideas on what should happen next, I will choose a winner later. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is the third chapter and I know lots of people haven't looked at it but if you have thank you. Remember, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE WRITING! Anyway, ENJOY!**

"Bye you guys, thanks for the food!" Blackstar said as he was leaving with Tsubaki.

"Yeah, Thanks for everything!" Kid said as he left with Liz and Patti.

Maka closed the door behind them. She started to clean up the Big mess everyone made when Soul asked,

"So, what did you and Kid do in there?" He asked with a wondering face.

"That is none of your business!" Maka said with a embarrassed look on her face.

"Well I was just wondering if…"

**MAKA – CHOP**

"Really Maka, what the hell was that for!" Soul screamed

"I don't want to talk about it." Maka said as she started to walk away.

Dammit, Soul thought, I just made her mad, I wonder if I should try to fix it.

**Sorry it is so short I just have writers block but, IT IS BETTER THAN NOTHING! Please comment and help me get out of writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I would like to remind everyone that I DO NOT own anything except the writing. This chapter will be kind of short but it will be in Maka's point of view.**

**ENJOY!**

"I can not believe he just asked me that" Maka thought.I mean it is none of his business what Kid and I did in there. All we did was talk and then….he kissed me. I mean Kid **KISSED ME**. Out of everybody in the world he chose me. Then he asked me out on a date. This was not shocking to me it was just that, I think I am in love with Soul. No, Maka thought to herself, that is impossible. Though, that was the reason I refused the date.

"Hey Maka," Soul called out, "You know I did not mean it right, what I said."

"Could you please come out, if not I am coming in."

"Wait Soul, I am comi.."

Right then Soul opened the door and bumped straight into Maka and kissed her.

"Oh my god," Maka said, 'I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Soul said, "I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"Maka, I am in love with you," Soul said, "and I have been since I first met you it just took me awhile to realize it."

"Soul, I think I am in love with you to," Maka said.

Right when they started kissing in came all there friends including Kid, the person who was also in love with Maka.

**So, I know it is short but it was very reveling. The next chapter will be in Soul's point of view of when this happened. Do not forget to comment and give me IDEAS PLEASE.**


End file.
